To Tame a Living God
|commanders1=Soviet Commander (real WWIII) Moskvin Dasha Fedorovich Natasha |commanders2=Shinzo Yuriko Naomi Kenji Tatsu Yoshiro |forces1=Conscript Bear 4 Apocalypse Tanks 2 MCVs Almost full Soviet Arsenal |forces2=Imperial Warriors Tsunami King Oni Wave Force Artillery Rocket Angel Almost full Imperial Arsenal |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Critical Emperor Yoshiro Naomi Kenji Shinzo Yuriko }} "Its time for the Rising Sun to Set!" :Cherdenko Operation "To Tame a Living God" involves a hard and pivotal siege on Mt. Fuji where, thanks to the efforts of the Soviet Commander and the introduction of the Apocalypse Tanks into the scene, the resulting death of Emperor Yoshiro brought the fall of the Empire. Act 1: Cloak and ADK-45 "Without the might of the Soviet army, why we alone must fight?!" "GRROR!" "You know, you are awfully moody, for a bear!" (After his decoy is assasinated) "Did you really think it would be so easy to kill a god? You will bow for forgiveness before this is over." :Yoshiro, Conscript and Bear, during the operation A huge armada of Paradrop planes paradropped infantry units on the Imperial Palace at Mount Fuji, but almost all of them got eliminated by superior Imperial AA Defences. The Conscript and the Bear had to sneak past Guards to find the Emperor. Imperial Warriors were so bored of their jobs, the Conscript took this to his advantage to create a distraction via shooting at a barrel. The Conscript then head to the Garden and killed the Emperor - which, unfortunately, turned out to be a decoy and he and the bear were taken prisoners. Act 2: Apocalyptic Assault "Despite the loss of our initial forces, the distraction allow our MCVs to land nearby. Use our Apocalypse Tanks to construct a base and exact revenge on this place." "You now have access to Apocalypse Tanks - the most toughest armour in the world." "This is the battle I have been waiting for where I get to kill someone important - I will be going after the enemies on the ground." :Advisor Dasha, Soviet AI and Moskvin The distraction, according to Dasha, allowed Soviet MCVs to land near the Palace, leading to the introduction of the ever-dreaded Apocalypse Tanks that have arrived and fended off the Imperials. Psi-Commando Yuriko was seen several times and put up a memorably good fight against the USSR - but she died in her final battle at the iron hands of the Soviet Commander. Act 3: The Imperial Trinity "You fight without balance! Watch me, and you will soon understand what is to be a Commander." "Do you really think you could walk in here and assault the Emperor with your circus rejects?!" "Your presence is an abomination - I will destroy you barbarians in the name of the Emperor!" :Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi, entering the scene After the Soviet invasion force finish constructing their invasion base on the area, the 3 Imperial Commanders, Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi, showed up on the scene and used every trick in their books to stop the Soviet Commander from assassinating their beloved Emperor - but each and all of them ended up on the wrong side of an Apocalypse Tank's Drakon cannons. Act 4 Siege of the Imperial Palace "I DIE WITH HONOR -'' YOU ''HAVE NOT!" "MY EMPEROR... I HAVE FAILED YOU!" "WHO ARE YOU?! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!" :Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi, eliminated After the Soviet Commander have eliminated all the Imperial commanders from the picture and assaulted the Instant Power Plants, he then freed the captured Soviet combat units which, up until now, were held hostage for their failed attempt to assassinate the Emperor. Once freed, the almost full Soviet army then besieged the Imperial Palace with all their firepower and might - however, the destruction of the biggest Imperial Base, to the Soviets' surprise, revealed a red King Oni - Emperor Yoshiro's personal Battle Mech, piloted by none other than the Emperor of the Rising Sun himself. Act 5: Yoshiro's Last Stand "You have insulted me in my own god - now you will face me personally!" :Yoshiro, after his Imperial Palace is razed After the destruction of the Imperial Palace, Yoshiro, in his own King Oni, left the remains and used its AA Missiles to down several Soviet Air units, then proceeds to punish the Soviet assault force for insulting him in his own home territory and god - but unfortunately for him, he and his personal Battle Mech was destroyed by Soviet Apocalypse Tanks as soon as they are introduced. Aftermath "FATHER!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FILTY SAVAGES?! HAVE YOU NO HONOR?!!" "The Emperor is no more, and the Empire shall Topple without their leader." "Revenge is sweet!" :''Tatsu, Moskvin and Dasha, after Emperor Yoshiro is assassinated The moment the Soviets have assassinated Yoshiro (and were labelled "filthy savages" by his son, Tatsu for this), without an Emperor to guide the Empire and Tokyo decimated by the Allies in their joint assault on Japan, home to the Empire, all this lead to one final and clear conclusion: The Empire of the Rising Sun is no more. After the Empire's fall, however, the Soviets head to either Easter Island to ambush the Allies or Havana to later on bomb the now defenseless USA. Category:RA2:Events